


What does she need?

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Caring, Crying, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid reader, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Napping, Protective Bucky, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, lots of love, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Sometimes HYDRA get its fingers on one of our favorite guys, but when it's Y/N things get heated.





	What does she need?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is more of a Parent Bucky/Steve than a Kid Bucky/Steve story. STill, I hope you enjoy this.

She can’t feel her legs and arms. She can’t open her eyes. She tried for at least four minutes now but nothing happens, nothing moves. She knows she sits on a chair and that these people did horrible things to her from which she didn’t felt anything. What she is feeling is the blood that escapes her body and weakens her. She feels lost. Nearly everything that kept her sanity at bay is gone now. She can’t see, she can’t move, she barely can feel. But somewhere in the distance she hears a loud noise. _What is that? It should stop._

There are shouts. Nothing she can understand but definitely there. And they're getting nearer. _Please. Please, get me out. I want to go home_. She tries to think of how much time has passed since she was strapped to the chair. But she can’t remember. Her brain is clouded like a thick fog wrapping around anything important. There are more shouts. They’re nearer this time. She hears boots on the stone floor, a door pushed open and hitting the wall with a loud bang. She tries to open her eyes again but still they remain closed. The voices are shouting again. This time she can hear them more clearly. “Ste.. ound he…” _Why can I not understand what they are saying? Please, get me out._

She feels herself drifting off. The voices muffle again. Suddenly there are hands on her. On her ankles, wrists, stomach and face. She wants to fight them. To scream at them to let her go. But all she manages is a grunt. A small, nearly inaudible grunt. The loud sounds fade into nothing. The feeling of the hands on her skin vanishes. The last thing she can remember is her name. Shouted by an incredibly sad and worried voice.

“Y/N!”

 

* * *

 

“Hurry! Get her in. We don’t have much time!” Bruce shouts and prepares a bed for Steve to lay Y/N down. She's pale. She lost too much blood. Since they found her there passed over forty minutes, and she didn’t regain consciousness or showed any sign of being alive. Bruce and Helen are quick to push everybody out of the room. Steve stares at the closed door. His brain paints the worst scenarios he can dream of. All in just a few seconds and starting again and again. He swallows and looks around. Natasha, Wanda, Clint and Tony are standing there, staring at the door with worried expressions. Every single one of them learned to love Y/N over the time and none of them can imagine how it could be without her anymore. His eyes dart further through the room, searching for a specific person. There. There he is. Sitting on the floor, knees drawn to his chest, head in his hands. He walks up to him and crouches down, one hand finding his metal shoulder. “Bucky.” The other man reaches for Steve's other hand, gripping it hard. “What- what if she’s-” He swallows. Steve knows exactly what he thinks. What if she's not going to make it? “She will. She has to.” He leans forward and presses his forehead to Bucky's. “We'll just have to give her some time. She'll make it. I know it.”

The door slams open. Every eye pair in the room directs to the man standing there. “We have a problem.” Steve feels his chest tighten. His eyes dart back to Bucky who starts shivering and crying silently. “What is it?”

“We don’t have enough blood. We have one bag of her blood type, but she needs more. We need either two new bags or someone for a blood transfusion.”

“And where are we going to find either of this?” Tony walks up to Bruce. “There has to be something else. Something quicker.”

“I know.” Bruce holds up a hand. “But there is nothing. I looked through your files and it seems that Steve could be a potential donor for that. He has the same blood type.” The eyes wander from Bruce to Steve. He doesn't think he stands up and walks past Tony. “Do it. Anything that helps keeping her alive. Do it.” Bruce nods and walks back in, motioning for Steve to follow him. He takes one last look at Bucky before turning to Nat. “Try to calm him. I figure he needs a clean head for this.” They both nod at each other and Steve follows Bruce into the room.

 

* * *

 

Bucky sits on the chair. He's torn between his two lovers. Steve’s lying to his right. Sleeping after giving a lot of blood to safe Y/N. She’s lying to his left. Still unconscious. Bruce has told him that all they can do now is wait. She wasn't hurt much. Some minor cuts and some bruises but nothing major. Except for the large cuts on her arms. Helen helped to seal them so that they wouldn't turn into scars. But for anything else they can't do much. He takes her hand in his. This feeling. It’s so familiar. He has missed it so much for the last two days in which she was gone. But something feels strange. He can't get a grip on what it is but something is not like it’s supposed to be.

A sigh comes from his right. He looks over just as Steve's eyes flutter open. “Hey, Stevie.” He stands up and takes the two steps to his bed just to sit down on its edge again. This time he takes Steve's hand in his own. Familiar. And nothing feels off. Just like it is supposed to be. “Hey.” Steve's voice cracks a little. He clears his throat and directs a small smile at Bucky. “How’s she?”

“Okay, I guess. You?”

“I'm fine. A little tired.” Bucky gives him a smile but it vanishes as soon as it comes. “How are you holding up Buck? You need to drop?” Bucky takes a deep breath but shakes his head. “I did for an hour or so. Nat watched over me. I’m fine.”

“Really?” Steve sits up a little, tightening his grip on Bucky's hand. “What am I supposed to act like? Should I scream and punch everything that there is? Because I really like to. Or should I cry and think of the worst thing that can happen now? Because I feel like crying.” Steve reaches up and places his hand on Bucky's right cheek. “Just stay and hope that everything will get better.” Bucky nods. His eyes fix on Y/N again. “Go. I’ll come over in a minute.” Bucky looks back at Steve. Then he nods, leans in and gives him a kiss. He lingers there for a second before retreating to his old place. Again, he takes Y/N's hand in his own but this time he frowns. “Huh.”

“What?”

“Something’s not right. I just can't figure out what it is.” His eyes wander over her body and suddenly he knows what it his. He jumps up and bolts out of the room. He hears faintly Steve's shouts, but he doesn't care. “Bruce! Bruce!” He runs down the corridor until he nearly runs into the man he searched for. “Bucky?”

“You have to come. Something is wrong.” He's already on his way back. He hears Bruce's steps behind him. A few feet more ring to his ears, and he knows that the others are following him too. He enters the room. Steve is sitting on Y/N bedside. He looks up with wide eyes. “Bucky! She’s...”

“I know.”

“What's happening?” Nat steps into the room, followed by Bruce, Wanda and Tony. “I held her hand and it felt off. At first, I didn't know what it was but then I saw it. Her hand is smaller than before, her clothes to big.”

“What do you mean?” Bruce cocks his head and walks up to Y/N. “She's dropping!” Steve and Bucky say it at the same time. Bucky walks beside Steve and helps him to sit on the chair rather than on the mattress of Y/N's bed. “Do you want to say, that Y/N is dropping? Out of nowhere?”

“Yes.” Steve nods. Tony grins and scoffs. “Tats not possible. As long as she's no super soldier like you, she can't drop.”

“Actually…” Everyone looks at Bruce's as he measures Y/N’s pulse. “She got blood from Steve. That means a little of the serum is now in her blood flow. Technically she's able to drop now.” Steve's eyes dart back to Y/N. “How long?”

“How long will it take her to drop or how long until she's normal again?”

“Both.”

“Well.” Bruce fiddles with the pen in his hands. “Dropping will take a few minutes, I think. I can't really say when she's going to be big again. We have to wait.”

“Will she… I mean, can she do this forever now? Like Steve and Bucky do? This would be difficult.” Wanda looks between Steve, Bucky and Bruce. “I don’t think so. I hope this is a onetime thing.”

Everybody nods. They organize the chairs and some coffee. Steve gets back on his bed. Bucky can tell that, despite the serum, he's still tired. He sits down beside him so that Steve can lean on him while closing his eyes. Wanda goes to the common room to get the others and tell them what's happening. Tony and Nat sit down on the two chairs in the room while Bruce leaves to talk to Dr. Cho about the dropping theories.

It takes twenty minutes until a whimper is heard. Bucky looks up from Steve's sleeping form. He looks at Y/N and for a moment he holds his breath. There is no longer the beautiful woman he knows. Instead, there lies a little girl. Not older than maybe a year. She rubs her eyes and as she opens them, they fix on the surrounding people. A shocking second nothing happens. Then her eyes water and sobs are heard. Surprisingly she cries silent. There's nearly no sound to hear. Bucky slips out under Steve and walks slowly to the crying girl. Everybody else seems to hold on their breaths. As the eyes of the girl fix on Bucky she reaches up immediately. Bucky hesitates a moment. He looks around. Nat nods at him. His eyes get back to Steve who's still asleep. Then they direct back on the girl. She’s still silently crying, holding up her hands to be picked up. And Buck does. He carefully wraps her in his arms. Her little hand wraps around his neck and her face hides in his shoulder. As if on instinct he starts to bounce her a little and shushes her cries. “It's okay. I’m here. Shh. Daddy’s here.”

“Buck? Who’re you talking to?” He turns around. Steve rubs his eyes, still half asleep. He walks over to the blonde super soldier and sits on the mattress. “Hey princess look who's here.” Steve opens his eyes and is met with the smallest and innocent looking eyes he saw in a long time. “Y/N?” The little girl stares at him. Suddenly she reaches for him and squeals, showing her little teeth. Steve's face lights up. He takes the girl from Bucky arms and sets her in his lap. She laughs and pats Steve's cheek with her little hands. “Dada.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Steve feels tears in his eyes. He looks up at Bucky to find him staring at him. “She's beautiful.” Suddenly Bucky starts laughing. Then some more voices join. Nat comes up to Steve and pats his shoulder. “You're talking like you just gave birth to her.”

“Well, I kind of did.”

“You’re weird, Rogers.” Sam comes up on Bucky's side and takes a glance at the girl who’s fast to hide in Steve's chest. “Quite shy. Totally different from normally.” Clint, Wanda and Tony back of a little to give them some space. Nat gives Steve's shoulder a last squeeze than she drags Sam with her out of the room, the others following. Steve looks down at the girl yawning in his arms. Bucky settles down beside him. “She is beautiful.”

 

* * *

 

“Y/N, take my hand, then we can go.” Steve holds down his hand for the girl to take. While Steve and Bucky got back into their apartment with Y/N, Nat was out shopping some clothes and supplies for the little girl. Now she is no longer in a too big shirt but in a beautiful yellow dress with little white and brown bunnies on it. Bucky had managed to tie her hair into two pigtails. The girl reaches up and takes his hand. Slowly Steve walks out of their apartment. They walk until they get out to the patio. Y/N’s grip on his hand tightens. As he looks down, he sees her stare at the grass and the few trees. Then she looks up with a smile tugging on his hand while pointing with her other at the grass. “Da?”

“Yes, you can play. Stay in sight.” Steve smiles down at her and let’s go of her hand. For a moment she lays her head at an angle. Then she takes his hand and tugs again, while still pointing to the grass, looking at him with a strained face. “Me, too?”

She nods and tugs him a few feet away from the spot he stands at. Steve follows her, but he doesn't quite know what to play. So, he just sits down beside her as she starts picking up flowers. He feels himself daydreaming as he suddenly has a full bouquet of daisies in his face. “Stebe.”

“Hey, you said my name.” He smiles at her and pats her head. “Are these for me?” The girl nods and as he takes the flowers she smiles and falls forward to hug him with her little arms.

After that Steve walks around with her for a while. They visit Nat and Clint in the training room, Tony and Bruce in the kitchen of the common room, they pick up Bucky from the apartment to accompany him back to the training room. Then Steve drops her in Bucky and his playroom for her to play for a while. Sometime later they make their way back to the common room. Y/N’s still wobbly on her legs. They managed to get to the big doors of the common room as Y/N suddenly stops. She looks up at Steve with big eyes. “What is it sweetie?”

“Pee.”

“Pee?” The little girl nods and looks down. Now Steve understands what she means. “You wear a diaper. It's okay. We eat lunch and then we change that. Okay?” She looks up again, staring with wide eyes at him. He frowns for a moment, then he picks her up. “Are you hungry?” She nods again and throws her arms around his neck. She takes Steve by surprise as she places a big, wet kiss on his cheek and giggles. He laughs, then pushes the door to the common room open. Wanda’s already preparing lunch while Bucky fixes the table and the highchair for Y/N. He looks up as he hears Y/N's giggles. A smile replaces his own frown. “What are you two laughing about?”

“We won't tell. It's our secret.” Steve sticks out his tongue but lets Bucky take Y/N from his arms. “Oh, now you're having secrets with your dad?” Y/N giggles as Bucky tickles her side. Then he sets her down in the chair and secure her so that she won't fall out of it. Wanda finally place some sandwiches in front of her. Bucky and Steve expected it to be a messy lunch, but they are surprised to find that Y/N's not one of these kids that rather play with their food instead of eating it.

After lunch Bucky picks her up and lays down on the sofa in the common room. The girl on his stomach. “FRIDAY, can you dim the light?” As if on cue the light drops to an almost nighttime light level. “Can you play some lullabies?” Music starts to play. Curious of what he's doing Steve walks up to him. “What are you doing?”

“She's barely one, right? So, she has to take a nap.”

“And you're going to take one, too?”

“Exactly. Want to join?”

“No.” Steve laughs and stokes Y/N hair, her eyes already dropping close. “I rather use the time alone for some training.” He leans down and kisses his girl who lets out a happy sigh, then he leans in on Bucky and kisses him. “Sweet dreams.”

 

* * *

 

The night is surprisingly uneventful. Y/N sleeps through most of it, just waking up once because she peed in her bed. Too tired to change the sheets Bucky decides to take her into his bed after giving her the diaper that he forgot earlier, placing her between himself and a snoring Steve. They have breakfast after asking FRIDAY what to get a kid at this age. They go into the park to take a walk and show Y/N around. She squeals at the ducks and after letting go of her hand for a second Steve finds her near the pond. He luckily manages to grab her before she falls right into it. At one-point Steve leaves Bucky alone because of a briefing with Tony, Sam, Nat and Bruce.

“Hey, Y/N, look there’s a swan.” Bucky points at the lake, the beautiful bird swimming along the shore. Y/N looks up from the leave she just found. Her eyes follow Bucky’s finger. She squeals and jumps up ready to run to the white creature but is shortly stopped from Bucky’s hand on her stomach. Confused she looks at Bucky. “You can’t go near it. It’s a mommy and it gets scared if you go near it. The swan wants to protect its babies. You see?” He points at a few fluffy gray clouds behind the animal. The little girl follows the finger once again, cocking hear head to one side as she sees the clouds. “Cloud?”

“No”, Bucky laughs and kisses her top of the head. “That are the babies. You see, there are eyes and feet.” He points at the animals once again. Y/N laughs and claps her hands in delight, before she tries to go once more. “No, Y/N. We can just look, no touching.” A little frustrated she looks at Bucky again and puffs her cheek. “Come on, doll. Let’s go home okay? It’s time for Daddy’s nap. You can take one, too.” While he takes her hand and starts off leaving, she looks back at the animals, which now sit on the grass. She waves with one hand. “Bye-bye.” Bucky looks down and a smile spreads on his face. She’s really adorable.

 

* * *

 

Bucky sits down on the armchair, eyes fixed on the little girl. He has given Y/N a stuffed elephant a few seconds ago which she accepted eagerly. He practically feels his features soften as he looks at her biting in the ear of the toy before cradling it in her arms and shushing it. He leans back a little, just watching her play, his head props up on one hand. He lets his eyes slip shut, just for a moment, of course. Then there are little hands on his leg. He feels something light and fluffy fall on his flesh hand in his lap. Carefully, to not give away that he’s awake he peeks through his lashes. Y/N’s face is a little red as she tries to pull her up, gripping tight on his jeans. It takes him an amount not to start laughing at her attempt to climb on his lap. He suppresses it and watches as she tries again. This time she gripes his other leg to, standing in front of him and pulls herself up. She’s quick to grab his shirt as she almost slips down again. After a few minutes of trying and pulling she manages successfully to climb on his lap (Bucky helps her unnoticed by stretching out his right leg). Y/N claps her new best friend to her chest and lets herself flop against Bucky’s chest with an exhausted huff. He opens his eyes fully as he sees her closing hers. He smiles again, this time shuffling around a bit to sit more comfortably, so that he can wrap his arms around her. She snuggles a little more into his chest, yawning at the same time. He finds her falling asleep quickly, so he decides to let come true, to what he said to her earlier and closes his eyes to take a little nap as well.

It doesn’t take long for Bucky to hear Steve enter the apartment. He hears the door shut and the blonde shuffling to get out of his jacket.

“Buck? I’m back.” Steve listens but no sound comes from either Buck or Y/N. “Buck?” He quickly hangs up his jacket and slips out of his shoes before he walks into the kitchen first. He looks around but sees no one, just the empty bottle Nat had brought for Y/N to drink by herself. He turns around and walks into the living room. He almost walks past everything, if it hadn’t been for a shadow in the corner of his sight. He turns around and looks at the armchair. A smile spreads over his features as soon as he sees them. “Again?” He picks up the blanket from the back of the couch and walks up to Bucky. Carefully, he drapes the fabric over them before he presses a little kiss on Y/N’s cheek. The girl smiles in her sleeps and grabs her stuffed animal a bit closer. Then the blonde leans in to press a kiss on Bucky’s forehead, as well, as the brunette opens his eyes. Steve supports himself on the backrest of the armchair, inches apart from Bucky. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah, barley.” Steve smirks but leans in nevertheless and kisses Bucky a bit forcefully. He feels the other super soldier smile against his lips and breaks apart, too, soon for his own liking. “Why are you sleeping out here? And where did Y/N get the elephant?”

“I brought it on our way home. Thought that she should have a toy too if we do have one. And for sleeping out here”, Bucky smirks at the blonde “I wanted to wait so you could carry us to bed.”

“I?”

“Yes.”

“You both?”

“At the same time.” Bucky confirms at Steve’s raised and confused eyebrows. “Come on, punk. I know you manage that just fine.”

“Jerk.” Steve tries to look a bit angry but he knows that he fails miserably, if the smile on his lips shows any indication of that. Carefully, to not jostle Y/N in Bucky’s arms too much, he slips one arm under Bucky’s knees and the other on his back and lifts them up. “You know you’re gonna pay for this later, do you?”

“I think not.” Bucky presses a kiss on Steve’s cheek before his eyes slip shut again. Steve shakes his head. He enters his own bedroom and places the both of them on his bed. Somehow, he manages to extract the blanket from under them and throws the thin one from the living room on the ground before laying down beside Bucky, wrapping his own arm around both of the sleeping beings and covers them all with his blanket. He gives each of them a last kiss before slipping in a light sleep himself.

 

* * *

 

“Stevie? Steve?” Bucky calls sleepily, his hand sloppily touching Steve’s shoulder. “Can you go? It’s the fourth time.”

“Yeah. Go back to sleep.” He leans down and kisses Bucky’s cheek who goes back to sleep immediately. Steve slips out of bed and walks over into the kids’ room. Y/N lays in her bed crying and tossing back and forth. “Hey, sweetie. What’s wrong?” He takes her out of the crib and presses her against his chest. “Huh. You feel quite warm.” He places a hand on her forehead. Then he slips into the bathroom. Gently rocking her on his arm he tries to find the thermometer Y/N usually keeps there, in case one of them has a fever. He rummages through the drawer. Then he makes a triumphant sound as he finds it. He holds the new device against Y/N’s little forehead until it beeps. “Too high for you. Better you sleep with us tonight.” He takes the thermometer with him and walks back into his and Bucky’s room. Y/N is still crying and after a few seconds Bucky groans and opens his eyes. “What is it?”

“She has a fever. Better she stays here.”

“Is it high?” Bucky sits up, yawning while laying back against the headboard. “Nearly 101.3 degrees. I think it’s better if we call Bruce if it rises.”

“Can I?” Bucky reaches out for the girl who grabs one of his fingers with her hands. Steve passes her over. He shuffles back a bit so that he can sit beside Bucky properly. “Feels really warm.” Bucky presses his metal hand against her head. She whimpers but it seems to calm her at least a little. For nearly thirty minutes there is just sniffling but just as Steve crawls out of bed to turn off the light she starts again. “Hey, doll. It’s okay.” Bucky rocks her a little. He watches as Steve leaves the room. A few minutes after he returns with a bottle of water and a wet towel. He carefully wraps it around Y/N’s calves. He holds up the bottle for her to drink, but she turns her face away, trying to hide in Bucky’s chest. “What do we do now, Buck?”

“Let’s go to Bruce. He might be able to help.” The whole walk to Bruce’s room the girl cries and Steve almost fears that she’s waking up everybody else. It seems that Bruce is already awake because he opens the door as soon as Steve knocks on it. “What’s wrong with her?” He looks at the girl. Her eyes are puffy and her face is quite red. “She has a fever and won't stop crying. We wanted to ask if you know something that we can do?”

“Did you give her something to drink? Wet towels?”

“Towels, yes, and she just doesn’t want to drink.” Bruce nods then he steps aside. Steve and Bucky walk in and together they make their way to his living room. “Lay her on the sofa. There’s a thin blanket you can use. Do you want coffee?”

“Please!” Bucky groans and lays the girl down like Bruce said. Sitting beside her and looking down. Steve sits in front of the couch holding one of Y/N’s hands while she still cries, talking in a low voice to her. “What's happening, Bruce?” The scientist comes back, passing a steaming mug to Bucky. “I’m not entirely sure. Helen and I thought about the fact that she could react like this. Her body is not used to something like this and tries to fight it.” Steve looks up from Y/N and looks at Bruce. “Can we do something?”

“I’m afraid we can't. I have some reducers somewhere, but we have to wait.” Steve nods and looks back at the girl. She whimpers and closes her eyes. Steve can see how hear breathing evens out. Bucky strokes her cheek before taking Steve's hand and squeezing it. “It will be alright. Wasn’t that what you said to me?”

“Yeah, throwing my own words on me now?”

“Someone has to stop you from worrying, punk. You get wrinkles.”

“Jerk.” Steve squeeze his hand back. Then he sits on the other side of Y/N, still holding her little hand in his. They sit for a while, drinking coffee and talking to Bruce. He has given Y/N the fever reducer as soon as she woke up crying again. As she does now. “Shh… It's okay.” Steve has her on his arm, bouncing her up and down, trying to shush the cries. Then he stops. “What?” Bucky stands up as well, walking up to him. Even Bruce stands up. “I thought she felt heavier than before.”

“Heavier?” Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Let me?” Steve places the child into Bucky's arms. “And?”

“She is heavier.” The brunette turns around and looks at Bruce. “I think she's dropping again.”

“Good, that’s good. It means she’s almost over it.”

“Then I’ll go and grab some clothes.”

“Steve, come down to the med bay.” Bruce shouts after him before he ushers Bucky out of the door and into the med bay. They lay Y/N down into a bed, Bucky next to her to calm her down again. “It's okay, doll. You’re fine. Go back to sleep for daddy.” His hand lies on her stomach and draws small circles on it. The eyes of the girl meet his, and he smiles down. “Go to sleep.” He kisses her forehead and continues to rub her stomach. Steve comes rushing in, loaded with a bunch of clothes. He places them on a chair beside the door and goes straight to Bucky's side. “How is she?”

“Sleeping again.” Bucky looks up at Steve, a smile on his face. “I’m going to miss her. This was something new.”

“Yeah.” Steve smiles back and plays one hand on Bucky's shoulder, squeezing it a bit. “She's bigger now. Probably doesn’t take long for her to be back.”

 

* * *

 

Y/N opens her eyes to find Bucky sitting beside her on an uncomfortable looking chair. She looks around. At first, she doesn’t notice where she is but then it comes back. She sees Steve sitting on her other side, leaned back on his own uncomfortable chair, holding some very small clothes in his arms. “Bucky? I’m cold.” She turns her head back to the brunette. “You still have a fever.” Bucky's hand is on her cheek. “Bruce gave you some medicine. It got really high and dangerous. But it is dropping now. You remember anything?”

“Just fragments.” She rubs her eyes drowsily and yaws. “I'm still cold.” Bucky chuckles down at her before slipping out of his shoes he hastily had thrown on earlier. “Scoop over a bit.”

“What?” She looks confused at him but Bucky motions just with his hands before repeating himself. “Scoot over.” She does as she’s told and soon Bucky slips under the blanket. “Much better, but still too cold.” She rubs her nose on his collarbone and Bucky laughs. He kicks Steve against his knee from under the blanket. The blonde startles and looks around confused until his eyes fall on his two lovers on the bed. “Stevie. She’s cold and just won’t warm up.” Y/N turns her head and looks at him over her shoulder while Bucky smiles knowingly at his friend. Steve looks confused for a second before it dawns him what Bucky means but then smiles before he crawls under the blanket, too. “You feel good?”

“Hmm. I do. Thank you for saving me. Twice.”

“Anytime, but it was three times. You almost fell in the pond at some point.” Steve kisses her shoulder. Y/N laughs before cuddling closer to Bucky. “You did well.”

“With what? Saving you? It's our job.” Bucky strokes a bunch of hair behind her ear but Y/N shakes her head. “No. I meant you did well, caring for me. As a child.” She takes Steve's hand from behind her back and places it on her stomach before gripping Bucky metal hand and throws it over her, so that they all are cuddling together, as close as they can. “You will be great Dads someday.”

“What?” Steve sits up a little, staring at Bucky who has the same expression on his face as the blonde. Pure confusion. “Y/N?”

“Drop it, punk. She’s asleep already. But she's right though. You are a good dad.” Steve leans back and lets out a chuckle before closing his eyes. “So are you.”


End file.
